inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yorokobi Akarui
Yoroboki Akarui (よろこび・明るい) is a main character in the Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone series. She plays as a midfielder for Raimon (CS) and a defender for Eldorado team 03. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *''"Don't underestimate this happy-go-lucky girl's skills, especially in soccer"'' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *''"A happy-go-lucky girl with amazing skills and talents. Doesn't give up easily with the the encouragement of her friends."'' Background She had a childhood best friend (and still her best friend) Miyoshi Hanaki .In the age of 4 her father's company temporarily moved and her mother and her relative, Domon Asuke takes care of her in America.Then she meets Ichinose Kazuya.She returned back to Japan at the age of 13 (which is the present time). Appearance She has light blonde hair which is tied into ponytail. Her hairstyle is based on Rushe.She wears the Raimon soccer uniform,jacket and the school uniform(which is only seen in her first appearance).She has green eyes and has a very light skin tone. She is atleast 5 centimeters shorter than Kurama. Personality She is described as a happy-go-lucky, she is very nice,funny, and always happy(that is why they call her a happy-go-lucky).She really cares for all her team mates.She is shown to be very supportive to her team especially to Ichino,Aoyama,and Hanaki. She and Hanaki seem to be inseparable because of their strong friendship. Even though she looks like she's always happy, she mostly fights with her older brother, which is to Hanaki's fright, because their fights are described as "sibling wars". Plot (Chrono Stone) Three Kingdom Era After the 'Time Jump' and arrived back to the present time, Hamano came back running and told them there was a new transfer student.Everyone checked the bulletin board and Hanaki was shocked that her childhood bestfriend had returned and transfered in their school, everyone asked who she was and Hanaki told them she was a childhood friend. Shogunate Era She was not one of the chosen members but said that she will help Hanaki train. Jurassic Era She was chosen to go to the Jurassic Era with the others. She later chuckled about Hanaki's comment on their outfits. She along with the others were shocked about Kinako's keshin. She and the others were also shocked about Fei's keshin. She was shocked like the others about Kinako having the arifact and she asked how did he det it, Kinako just told her it was a secret and ran out, She was left confused. King Arthur's Era She was scared along with the others about the error. She was part of Entaku no Kishi. She was a reserved player in the match with 'Perfect Cascade'. She along with the others were teleported to El Dorado. Ragnorak Tournament She was put on El Dorado team 03. She heard Kinako's, Wnadaba's and Tenma's conversation and felt a mix of happiness and sadness. She along with the others were shocked about Fei being a part of Garu. She switched out Hayami and tried to steal the ball from Fei which resulted of her getting hurt. In episode 045, she used her Keshin ans keshin armed for the first time. She was really happy that Zanark mixi maxed and scored 2 goals using Great Max no Ore. She also noticed Saryuu being angry because of the scores. She also suffered a headache, but tried to resist it after Rei Rukh was destroyed. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 130 *'TP': 152 *'Kick': 89 *'Dribbling': 80 *'Technique': 125 *'Block': 150 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 85 *'Catch': 55 *'Lucky': 108 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SHCyber Shoot' *'DFFlower Trap' *'SHRose Splash' *'OFSky Walk' *'SHTrio Drop' *'SHLegendary Bird' *'DF Moci Mochi Kinako Mochi' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SHDesert Heat' *'SKOiroke UP!' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SHCyber Shoot' *'DFFlower Trap' *'SHRose Splash' *'SHLegendary Bird' *'SHTrio Drop' *'OF Sky Walk' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SHDesert Heat' Keshin *'KH 'Butterfly Princess, Mariposa Keshin Armed *'KHA 'Yorokobi Akarui + Butterfly Princess, Mariposa Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone *'MIMAX' Ichino Nanasuke *'MIMAX' Hakuryuu (Raimei version only) **'SK Armed Saver' *'MIMAX' Aoyama Shunsuke *'MIMAX' Ichinose Kazuya Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX' Miyoshi Hanaki *'MIMAX' Ichinose Kazuya *'MIMAX' Hakuryuu Relationships *Unnamed mother (mother) *Unnamed father (father) *Domon Asuka (relative) *Akarui's older brother (older brother) *Yorokobi Eddy (younger brother) *Miyoshi Hanaki (Childhood friend/Best-Friend) *Matatagi Hayato (Childhood friend/Best-Friend) Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Raimon Dreams' *'Managers R' Trivia *She is shown to be have a connection with Ichinose and Domon in America. **Because of this, Tenma teases Aki most of the time. *Her friendship with Hanaki is show to very strong even though they were apart for 8 years. **Their friendship is quite comparative with Shindou and Kirino's friendship. *Her name (よろこび・明るい) means Bright-joy. **Her name is exactly based on her personality. *She might have a interest on either Ichino or Aoyama. *She met Ichinose because of her relative, Domon. *Her appearance is based on Rushe. **Even though she looks like Rushe they don't appear to be related or even know each other. *She is said to be 15% American and 85% Japanese. *She has a character song with Hanaki which is entitled 'Watashitachi no tsuyoi kizuna'. **She has a character song entitled 'Anata no tsubasawohirogete!'. *She learned some of her hissatsu through Ichinose. Special:Some Quotations Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *"Yea, I'm back!" to Hanaki *"Let's win back soccer and your kantoku!" *"Soccer is the most amazing thing in the world! Why would El Dorado want to destroy it?" *"Sugoi~ Seeing dinosaurs for real is so cool!" in Jurassic Era *"You were amazing Zanark! The way you passed their goalkeeper was awesome!" her complimenting Zanark Notes *She is a protagonist in Kotoni~x's fanfic Blood, Sweat, Tears and...Music! *This character is fully made by Me *\(^o^)/* *'''Ask Me '''first befor using her in anything Category:Fanmade Character Category:Raimon (GO) Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Midfielder Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Category:Wood Element